A crankshaft in a vehicle translates the reciprocating linear motion of an engine's pistons into rotational motion. In so doing, torsional vibrations are generated that emanate through the vehicle. A four cycle engine with 8, 6, or 4 cylinders tends to produce (respectively) 4, 3 or 2 combustion pulse accelerations per engine revolution. These combustion pulses tend to accelerate the crank and driveline at a frequency that is a multiple of 4, 3 or 2 of the average rotational speed of the engine. Vibrations generated as a result of these pulsations may be uncomfortable for the operator and/or passengers of the vehicle and are unwanted. Vibrations are directly transferred to the passenger compartment when the torque converter is locked to increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. To reduce the vibrations, the crankshaft may have a frequency tuned dampener that counteracts vibrations at certain frequencies. However, the frequency tuned dampener only operates at one frequency and does not reduce vibrations that occur at other frequencies.
Alternatively, a circular-path pendulum, with a properly calibrated swing radius, may be attached to the crankshaft at a calibrated distance from its center of rotation. This sort of pendulum can act to reduce torsional vibrations that occur at a frequency that is a specific order or multiple of average engine speed. One drawback of a circular-path pendulum, however, is that if the pendulum is overdriven, it may act as a torsional amplifier instead of as an absorber. This could result in increased powertrain vibrations that may cause damage to the vehicle and discomfort to the operator and passengers of the vehicle. Therefore the inventors herein recognized a need for improvement in the field.